Inbound
by leavinghope
Summary: Once again, Steve Rogers emerged victorious. Thanos had been defeated. The Avengers had won. Now, he needed someone to take care of him.


Steve Rogers surveyed the battlefield around him. His horror at devastation of the Avengers compound was counteracted by the realization they had won. Thanos and his army had been defeated. With the words "On your left", Sam Wilson announced half the universe had been restored. Steve had felt hope for the first time in a long, long while. He'd fought with renewed strength, and the Avengers, the Guardians, and the people of Wakanda had saved the universe.

Steve watched as Tony Stark and Pepper Potts embraced Peter Parker, with James Rhodes' arm around Tony's back. He saw Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton excitedly chatter with Sam and Wanda Maximoff, who was being held softly by Vision. Carol Danvers emitted a victorious shout as she leaped into Nick Fury's arms, to the amusement of the tired, but happy Maria Hill and Sharon Carter. Thor, Bruce Banner, Valkyrie, and the Guardians were the loudest group on the field. T'Challa and Shuri were obviously being briefed by General Okoye, who couldn't stop smiling at them. Scott Lang and Hope van Dyne hugged quietly, while Stephen Strange and Master Wong watched them all with satisfied smiles on their faces.

But there was one person Steve hadn't located yet. The one person he had not allowed himself to search for during the battle, in case he got distracted. In case he saw him fall again. And now he felt his adrenaline spike yet higher, desperately looking around him.

"Steve."

Steve fell to his knees without even turning around.

"Steve, are you okay?"

At the light touch of a vibranium hand on the nape of his neck, Steve burst into hysterical giggles.

After a thorough pat-down, checking for injuries and finding nothing serious, Bucky Barnes began to rub wide, gentle circles on Steve's back, prompting tears to swell in Steve's eyes. Bucky knelt by Steve's side, the warmth of his body causing Steve to collapse against his best friend.

"Is Cap alright?"

"I dunno, Wilson. I just got here."

"The famed Barnes' charm, I hear." Sam clapped Steve's shoulder. "Hey, man. Good to see you."

Steve tried to look up at Sam, to greet him, but he feared seeing his friend fade into dust and fought to catch his breath.

"It's okay, Steve. I got you."

"Bucky." Steve managed to find his voice. "Bucky."

"I'm here, Stevie." Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's chest and squeezed tightly. "I'm right here."

Steve heard footsteps approaching. He realized he was a mess and was probably scaring his friends, but he could not bring himself to care about anything than the man who had resumed rubbing his back.

"When was the last time you got any sleep?" When Steve didn't answer, Bucky looked to Natasha.

She responded. "You were gone for four months."

"Shit." Bucky was clearly worried. "I need to get Steve somewhere I can take care of him."

Strange and Wong were opening portals, returning people to their homes. The battlefield began to clear, allowing the scale of the destruction to be revealed. The Avengers had lost their headquarters, but as Steve forced himself to look around and watch the many happy reunions, he saw the team had regained each other.

"Will the White Wolf be returning to Wakanda?"

Bucky stood to answer T'Challa's question. Steve gripped his ankle, keeping him near.

"Thank you for your generosity, but I need to stick around here for a while." Bucky carded his fingers through Steve's hair, and Steve leaned his head against Bucky's thigh in relief.

"Of course. This is where you belong right now." Shuri gave Bucky a hug, and Steve heard Bucky murmur a quiet "thank you" to the young woman.

T'Challa directed his next words to Steve. "You did well, my friend. Thank you for restoring us."

"Team victory, your highness." Steve knew the battle would not have been won by him alone.

After the Wakandans left through one of the portals, Pepper approached, followed closely by a subdued Tony.

"There are rooms ready for everyone at the Tower in Manhattan." Pepper offered. Sensing the team's ever-present hesitance to accept help, she continued, "Please. Tony and I will rest easier knowing you're all nearby."

Natasha, in the leadership role she'd shouldered while the others failed to hold themselves together during these past long months, responded on their behalf. "Thank you. We'd appreciate a place to recover for a while." Steve watched as Nat made meaningful eye contact with Pepper. "All of us."

"Absolutely. You may stay as long as you need to." With a nod towards Steve, Pepper grabbed Tony's hand and walked with him to relay the offer to others.

Steve almost passed out with gratitude. He would be with his friends. He would be with Bucky. For a world that had been wrong for seemingly forever, suddenly everything felt right.

"You ready to get up, buddy?"

Steve could lose himself those blue-grey eyes. He nodded.

Bucky held both of his hands out, and Steve clasped them. Bucky hauled Steve up and wrapped a strong arm around his waist. "Let's get you out of here."

Two planes were waiting in a nearby field. Steve, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, and Peter joined Pepper and Tony in climbing the stairway of the plane where Happy stood smiling in its open door. "Welcome aboard, everyone." Happy's voice cracked a little.

Then Happy disappeared through the doorway, Peter shoving him into the cabin with the force of his hug. The rest entered the craft at a calmer pace. Steve felt like he floated into the plane, boneless and weightless. Bucky carefully guided him until Steve realized he was sitting down.

The team sprawled over the leather sofas spread throughout the airplane cabin. Steve found himself prone, resting his head on a pillow on Bucky's lap. Bruce, Sam, and Natasha were seated opposite. Sam's arm was around Natasha's shoulders, and she relaxed into him. She massaged Bruce's feet where they rested on her lap. All three seemed to gain comfort from each other's touch.

Although the gentleness of Bucky's hands relaxed Steve, the leftover adrenaline still surging through his body left him hyperaware, even by super soldier standards. He could hear the whispered conversations all over the sleek Stark Industries jet**.** He focused on one in particular.

"He killed my parents, Pep."

"Tony…"

"That man, right here on _my_ airplane killed my parents."

"I know, I know, but Steve needs him. And we're okay. We're okay."

Pepper reached out and placed Tony's hand over her very slight baby bump, now visible out of the Rescue armor. Tony gave her a grateful smile and his body language loosened. Both of them moved to sit down on one of the comfortable couches, across from where Peter slumped against Happy, and Rhodey sat with a contented smile on his face. Tony kept his eyes on Steve and Bucky.

The silence in the cabin was somewhat fragile. Steve knew everyone had questions. What was it like in the Soul World? What had happened during their months apart? But there would be time later for those questions. For now,** t**here was the simple joy being together as a team again.

And team bonding apparently called for teasing Steve.

"Wow," Bruce said. "Look, everyone, Barnes can make Steve rest quietly."

"It's like his hands are magic." Natasha winked at Steve, who scowled in response.

"More like Barnes has a lot of experience dealing with this stubborn ass," Sam let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Steve was born stubborn." Bucky agreed.

Pepper turned towards Bucky. "Do you have any good stories about Steve when he was younger?"

"Yeah." Bucky's tone was full of wonder. "I remember everything about him."

Steve's heart burst with happiness for all of the good memories that had returned, even as he cringed in embarrassment. "Please, Buck, no."

"What, you don't want me to tell everyone about all the fights you used to get into or all the Sundays you got kicked out of church for disagreeing with the sermon?"

Rhodey said, "I'm pretty sure the church stories did not make it into the history books."

Natasha said, "I'm pretty sure a lot didn't make it into the history books."

Wanting to distract from Nat's insinuating tone, Steve pinched Bucky's thigh. "I have stories about you, too, jerk."

"Why do I have a feeling Steve is also the instigator in those stories?" Bruce asked.

Sam nodded his agreement. "In every single one."

Steve petulantly nestled deeper into his pillow, internally delighted by the joking. "My sainted mother would be very disappointed in all of you right now."

"Your sainted mother had to invent new swear words because I dragged you home from fighting often enough she was ashamed of being redundant."

"You are the worst friend I've ever had." Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky's legs.

Sam prompted, "Tell us more, Barnes."

"His first crime…"

"First?" Peter asked.

Bucky nodded. "His first crime was stealing apples, remember, Steve?"

"Oh, my god." The memory surfaced immediately. Steve said, "That man deserved it."

"There was this asshole grocer, and he threatened to call the police on a queer couple, some neighborhood guys, who just wanted to buy some apples. We yelled at the man, and while he was distracted, Steve filled his pockets with apples and gave some to that couple."

"And brought a few home for us. Ma made apple cake." Steve smiled mischievously. "Justice was so sweet."

After the laughter died down, Bucky said, "You know, the first crime I ever committed was stealing cough syrup for Steve." Steve could hear the smile in Bucky's voice. "His mom was angry and scared, but she hugged me and let me stay overnight to make sure he took it."

Peter asked, "How old were you?"

"Thirteen? Pretty sure I was thirteen." Bucky ruffled Steve's hair. "This guy is a bad influence."

"Don't I know it." Sam chuckled.

"You started taking care of Steve at a young age." Pepper was curious. "How did that happen?"

"Well, Steve's mom was a nurse, and she couldn't be around much, so she taught me basic first aid and how to deal with his asthma and stuff." Bucky pushed his hand in firm circles on Steve's back. "I started giving him back rubs to loosen his muscles to help him take deep breaths after major attacks, remember, Steve?"

Steve's heart jumped every time Bucky said _remember._ "And you used to run hot baths for me, even when we were out on our own."

"Somebody had to lug the hot water up the stairs for you."

"Just for Steve?"

Answering Natasha's question, Steve said, "Yeah. I'd take the first bath because Bucky didn't like the hot water."

Sam snorted.

"What?"

"Barnes doesn't like cold baths."

"How would you know?" Steve was pretty sure Sam and Bucky didn't talk about baths during their months in the Soul World.

"Steve, nobody likes cold baths."

"I know, it's weird, but he always did." Steve was surrounded by people wearing infuriating grins. "What?"

"There is nothing better than a long, hot bath." Bucky sighed. "Once I make sure Steve is all settled tonight, I'm going to soak for hours."

Exhausted as he was, Steve struggled to lift his head from Bucky's lap. "But you said you liked the cold water."

Bucky shrugged. "The steam helped your asthma, and as you got older, you became more uncomfortable accepting my help."

"But even during the war, you said you didn't care if the hot water ran out."

"The serum made you stronger, but it didn't make you invincible. You still needed someone to take care of you." Bucky brushed a few wayward blond strands away from Steve's forehead, then added, "That was always my job."

Bucky's words slammed deep into Steve's bones. And he wasn't the only one affected, because he heard Tony whisper as if surprised, "That's Bucky Barnes. That's actually Bucky Barnes."

Because the stories about Bucky, the stalwart friend and protector of Captain America, were all true. From the day they met, when Bucky finished a fight Steve started. On the day Bucky fell in the Alps, wielding the shield to protect his friend. On the day the Winter Soldier used his arm not as a weapon, but as a tool to save Steve from the Potomac. When a recovering Bucky dusted away while running to Steve's side and when he reappeared on the latest battlefield to have Steve's back. No wonder Steve had felt so lost when he emerged from the ice… it wasn't the technology or clothing or the fast pace of twenty-first century life that had left him feeling isolated. It was the gaping emptiness at his side.

Steve said, "Thank you."

Bucky must be getting tired, from the battle and from constantly caressing Steve in some way since they'd reunited, but he hadn't stopped. "Hmm?"

"For always taking care of me. I know I didn't make it easy."

Natasha said, "You don't make it easy. Present tense."

Sam agreed. "Damned right."

Rhodey chimed in. "I know what that's like." A hint of a smile appeared on Tony's face.

Steve ignored all of them, addressing Bucky directly. "It'll be different this time."

"Oh, really? Do tell."

There were too many things he wanted to say to Bucky, too many promises he wanted to make. But he was tired and giddy, and they weren't alone, so Steve naturally blurted out the first thing that came into his mind.

"The hot water won't run out in the Tower."

Bucky looked around, like he was wondering if other people heard that, too.

Nat, because she was awful, said, "It's true. You'll have enough hot water for all of your… needs."

Bucky rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to Steve. "Well, thank you, for being different now. I'm glad I will no longer have to pretend to like cold baths."

Steve giggled. "And you won't have to wait to take turns, because the tub is large enough for both of us."

Bucky's eyes widened in shock.

"Alright." Tony finally broke his silence. "I know we all are dreaming of getting cleaned up, but now I'm thinking about these two geriatric popsicles bathing together and I have to ask, is this a new thing?"

Steve shook his head. "Nah. Bucky used to hold me up in case I passed out when I was sick."

"I'd usually sit next to the tub because there wasn't much room, but when he was real bad off, I'd hold Steve like this." Bucky maneuvered them such that Steve's back was against Bucky's chest, with Bucky's hands folded over Steve's stomach. "Of course, he was a bit smaller at the time."

Steve nestled into Bucky's warmth and sighed contentedly.

"Was he always this cuddly?" Natasha seemed doubtful.

"Hell, no. Prickly as a cactus. Didn't have enough air to breathe, but sure had enough to say he didn't need my help." Bucky rested his chin on the top of Steve's head and squeezed him closer.

And as Bucky's arms tightened around him, Steve's eyes filled with tears. He looked at Sam, at Peter, and grabbed Bucky's forearms. "Oh my god, you're here. You're all here."

Sam reached over and patted Steve's knee. "Thanks to you." Sam turned his head to address the entire cabin. "Thanks to all of you."

When Sam settled back, Natasha and Bruce both held him close. Rhodey and Happy smiled as Tony beckoned Peter to join him and Pepper for a hug. The sounds of sobbing, sniffling, and soothing words filled the air. Steve tried to wrap his head around what had transpired. Just that morning, fifty percent of the universe was still gone. The remaining team members prepared to engage in an impossible mission, one he had almost been convinced they would lose. Now, the universe had been restored to rights, and not only did Steve have his friends back, they had not lost any members of the team. They were so lucky. How did they get so lucky?

Steve had misgivings about luck. Luck always seemed to entail unintended consequences, like raising a child not expected to make it out of his toddler years only to die from tuberculosis at a young age or surviving a fall from a train only to be made into a weapon. Steve didn't know if he could trust the luck they'd had that day. He worried he'd wake up from this happy dream or the arms around him would turn to dust again.

As Steve wept, Bucky rocked him in his arms, whispering, "I'm here, Steve. I'm here. I've never once left you because I wanted to, never once. The universe keeps taking me away, but I'm still here. To the end of the line, sweetheart. To the end of the line."

Steve turned into Bucky's arms and held him close. "I'm not letting you out of my sight any time soon."

"Good thing the bathtubs are big enough for two super soldiers, then."

Steve glanced over at Tony and accepted his joke as the peace offering it was. "I knew your extravagance would work in my favor someday."

Tony grinned as Pepper kissed his cheek. "Large beds with high thread count linens, too."

Bucky may have blushed a bit at that, but said, "Good, because I'm not letting Steve go."

"MJ is going to be so excited about this."

Everyone turned to stare at Peter. He ducked his head sheepishly, like he hadn't meant to say it out loud. "I mean, when Captain Rogers went on the run because of Sergeant Barnes, she wrote a paper about how their friendship had been historically documented through a heteronormative lens, and that from a more modern and accepting viewpoint, the data added up to …" Peter paused as he felt all the eyes upon him. "… and I'll shut up now. Sorry."

Bucky threw his head back and laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Steve had ever heard. He couldn't help but join in.

"See, Stevie? I always told you I wanted to live in the future."

And Steve had never shared his enthusiasm. The future had meant waiting for Bucky find the girl who would finally capture his heart and take him away from Steve. It meant having to live after Bucky had fallen, waking up in an era when everybody remembered Captain America, but nobody remembered Steve. It meant feeling grateful that Bucky was alive and feeling guilty at the cost. It meant leaving Bucky in Wakanda until he was ready for Steve, only to see him fade into dust.

But Bucky had never wanted to leave, and he was here again at his side, smiling at Steve with so much love and hope in his eyes.

"And I always told you I was afraid of the future." Steve leaned closer to Bucky, running his nose along that sharp jawline. "I'm not afraid anymore."

Steve Rogers' first kiss with Bucky Barnes lacked the privacy he'd always dreamed of, but was no less sweet for that fact. Or perhaps it was all the sweeter because there were witnesses, to give testimony to a love long suppressed and dearly deserved by both men.

And as the jet descended towards Manhattan, inbound to a safe and comfortable place to rest and recover and discover each other again, Steve framed Bucky's beautiful face with his tender hands. "Let's get our future started."


End file.
